Right Here, Right Now
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: When Clarke returns after a three day trip, Bellamy ends up expressing his relief with a kiss.


Exhaustion clouded Bellamy's face as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead and smudged the fresh blood that emerged from a new cut. It had been three days since he had had any contact with Clarke. Three days where he constantly questioned whether or not she was still alive. Sure, they both knew her mission (her words, not his) would take longer than one night and yes, both her mother and raven were with her and they were all more than capable of taking care of themselves — but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry. It was quite the opposite. Each day seemed to reveal a new danger, and, what with all this time they'd spent together, surviving and protecting the others, he had come to really…_care_ about her. Which was kind of a shock at first, especially after he realized just how deep it ran, but he didn't bother dwelling on it — actually he tried, really, really, hard not to think about it at all, because usually he'd start admiring the structure of her face, and then came the images of his hands exploring her— No. No. No. He refused to go there for what would probably be the fifth… or tenth time. He wasn't keeping count. (Look, one could easily get caught up in Clarke's…well…everything, and if he thought about it too often (which he most certainly did) then there'd be no going back… no more living in denial. Not that Bellamy knew he was…. okay, so maybe he was in denial about being in denial, sue him.)

The sound of snapping twigs pulled him out of his thoughts (if there was a God, he was thanking him now) and his hands reached for his gun as if it were an extra limb. (At this point, it practically was. He wondered what that said about their living situation.)

"Don't shoot." He'd recognized that voice anywhere.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on someone with a weapon?" He smiled, turning to look at her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize walking counted as sneaking. I'll be sure to announce myself next time." Clarke shook her head a little as a light laugh escaped her lips, and Bellamy mentally cursed himself for thinking about how adorable it sounded.

"Good. Just, try not to do that with the enemy."

They went quiet for a moment, and then suddenly he was moving toward her and lifting her into his arms. This was far from their first hug, yet it still had the same effect. Breathing always seemed a little harder, his heart would always beat a little faster and whenever her body relaxed around his, he'd feel that much safer. It was in her arms, he felt at home. It was in her arms, he wanted to stay. And just the mere thought of that, terrified him more than any grounder ever had.

When he realized he was still holding onto her for dear life, he stepped back, slowly letting her go.

"You must have really missed me" She poked his shoulder playfully.

"I barley even noticed you were gone." He shrugged.

"A likely story."

"No, I'm serious." He leaned a little closer, half expecting her to take a step back (though part of him knew she'd stand her ground.)

"Who are you trying to fool here? Me or yourself?." He was more than aware that she was only teasing him, but her words rang truer than she probably knew, and with this close proximity and all, his judgement was becoming scoured and kissing her was seeming less and less like a bad idea, and more like the only thing that made sense to do next. So, like Clarke when she latched onto him that first time they had spent days a part, unaware if the other was alive or not, _he just went for it. _

His hands cradled her face, the warmth of her cheeks wrapping around them like a comfortable blanket, as he brought his mouth to hers. There was no caution, no hesitation. This was Clarke, after all. He was done being scared of what he saw when he looked at her. He had never felt more peaceful than he did right then and there. (Despite that fact that his heart was racing so fast he was sure there'd be permanent damage. A risk he was wiling to take in this case.) A small gasp had brushed against his lips the second they had made contact, replaced with a moan a moment later when she melted into him. _God,_ she had the power to drive him crazy with one little sound. It wasn't right. No one has ever had that kind of control over him. But when her teeth grazed his bottom lip and she bit down, he knew he was screwed. So screwed.

So, when he found himself pushed up against a tree, her hands sliding under his shirt while his own rested on her waist, and her mouth bit and licked the curve of his neck, well, suffice to say, he was no longer surprised at his willingness to surrender to her. When she kissed him, it was like she was satisfying a hunger he didn't know she had. She was just as desperate, and just as determined as he was. It was kind of intoxicating.

When she finally pulled away, her mouth hovered over his as they both caught their breath. Her cheeks were red, her lips a little swollen and he noticed a hickey appearing just above her collarbone. He smiled to himself, hoping it would last a few days. A temporary reminder of the moment they shared, in case she tried to label it a mistake. (Which, by the look on her face, could never pass as a plausible excuse. Something they both knew, the other knew.) He watched her has she picked up her jacket (which had ended up on the ground at some point) and put it back on. She seemed unable to meet his gaze, but that didn't stop him from staring.

"Thank you." He said and it must not have been what she was expecting, because she looked him up and down, an eyebrow arched.

"For what?"

He stood up straight and grabbed the zipper from her fingers, slowly zipping up her jacket for her. (Apparently Bellamy Blake could make anything look sexy. Clarke's cheeks reddened even more at the thought.)

His hands lingered by her shoulders, one playing with the ends of her hair. He brushed his lips gently against a bruise on her jawline.

"For coming back to me." He whispered, his breath creating goosebumps in its trail. (And maybe his words too.) That's when he took a step back, and all the warmth their bodies offered one another, went away, but it's memory lingered.

She stood still for a moment as she watched him head back to camp, and when he motioned for her to follow, she noticed that he was smiling. A smile that put her at ease instantly.

Tomorrow there would be some sort of chaos, no matter how minor it was, and the two of them would probably end up disagreeing about something before the day was through, but for right now, Bellamy was smiling because of her.

And that was good enough.


End file.
